This specification relates to speech recognition.
Conventional voice search systems aim to convert a voice input from a user into a text search query. In a typical voice search system, a voice interface receives a user's voice input and provides the speech input to a speech recognition engine. The speech recognition engine can convert spoken words in the voice input to a text search query based on a language model. The voice search system then submits the text search query to a search engine. Thus, the voice search system allows a user to perform searches without typing the text search query.